Wake Me Up
by danangie
Summary: Trunks is confused by his dreams but he likes it. Pretty much an entire Pan/Trunks lemon. OneShot. It's a little dark at the beginning and end but the middle is a lemon. Trunks doesn't know why he has these dreams but he's turned on by it but he wants it to stop. Enjoy!


Wake Me Up

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of these characters.

I hope you guys enjoy it. I haven't written in such a long time but I hope this came out alright! Reviews are appreciated, good or bad. Constructive criticism!

"_Blah" – this is Trunks' dream._

"Blah"—this is regular life.

I can feel myself slipping. Slipping into a sleep that I know will bring back

the dreams. The so delightfully horrible dreams.

_I can see Pan running. I hear her yells for help. The fear is evident in her _

_voice. It gives me a strange sense of delight when I hear her voice quiver when _

_she yells. _

_"TRUNKS! STOP IT!" I hear Pan scream. She runs as I fly after her._

_I finally reach her. I feel dizzy, in a daze. I feel confused, yet powerful as I _

_reach towards her fleeing body. My hand darts forward quickly. I can feel the _

_soft cotton material of her plain white t-shirt rubbing against my fingers. _

_I feel my free arm grabbing her around the waist. I use all my body weight to _

_shove her into the bare colored wall. I have her back pressed against my front. _

_I hear myself make a sound. It's foreign to me. A strange laugh it sounds like. _

_I press my lips to her neck lightly. Biting down hard, drawing blood to the _

_surface. Hard enough to hurt her so deliciously._

_"Trunks, stop." Pan murmurs _

_I smirk against her neck as I form a ball of energy in the palm of my hand. My _

_eyes turn a bright red as I press my teeth harder into her neck. I bring the _

_energy ball closer and closer to her back. The thought of hurting her turns me _

_on more than anything. Finally I bring my hand to her back and — _

"Trunks? Baby, wake up." I hear someone whisper in my ear.

My body stirs and I open my eyes. My vision blurry, I can't see the face that

matches the angelic voice trying to wake me up.

"Good morning sleepyhead," says the voice.

My vision finally clears and I'm face to face with my girlfriend, Pan. She's

sitting on her knees next to my sprawled out body. Her long, beautiful, raven

colored hair covering the side of her beautiful face as she leans down towards

me. Her dark brown eyes are shining bright. Her plump, light pink lips looking

soft and kissable. I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Hi beautiful," I mumble, "how long have you been trying to wake me up?"

She smiles at me. A hint of a laugh on her lips.

"Well I came over a little while ago just to see your mom. I had to ask her

something. But finally she sent me up here to wake you up about, I'd say, five

minutes ago." She sighed as she continued, "you were groaning and moaning in

your sleep. Everything okay?" She raises her eyebrow as if to ask about my

dream.

My mouth went dry as I remembered It.I smiled at her as innocently as possible.

"Alright Trunks, don't tell me what you were dreaming about. Whatever." She

huffed as she got off of his bed, "I'm going downstairs. Meet me in the living

room. I wanna watch a scary movie."

I smile to myself, thinking about Pan. As quickly as possible, I grab some fresh

clothes and run into the bathroom. I take a quick shower and get dressed. I

finally make it downstairs and I see Pan's beautiful, sexy body stretched out

across the leather couch. Slowly I make my way to her. I lift up her legs and

sit, placing her legs over my lap.

She looks up at me and smirks.

"What?" I ask her

She laughs as she says, "nothing, you're just all wet."

"It's okay, you'll be wet in a little bit."

"Shut up, Trunks," she giggles, "I'm putting in the movie."

I just smile at her and shrug. I watch as her hips sway when she walks to the

dvd player. Leaning back, I wait for her to sit back down with me.

Finally, she plops down next to me, curling her body up and resting her head

against my chest. I wrap one arm around her trim waist and lean my chin on top

of her head.

Minutes into the movie Pan looks up at me and smirks. I look back down at her

and as we gaze into each others eyes she leans in and presses her lips firmly to

mine. The innocent kiss starts to get boring so I bite her bottom lip lightly.

She gasps. I take this as an opportunity to slip my tongue into her warm mouth.

Our tongues battling, she places one leg on either side of my lap. She places

all her weight onto my growing arousal. She starts to rub herself against me. I

can't resist bucking my hips up into hers to get more delightful pressure and

friction.

She groans into my mouth as I deepen the passionate kiss.

My hands move from her waist to start sliding under her loose black tank top. As

my hands move higher she presses her hips harder into mine. I buck my hips into

hers again and she removes her lips from mine and groans in delicious

frustration.

I remove her tank top and admire her bra covered breasts. She's so beautiful. I

look up at her and grin before skillfully unclipping her bra with one hand and

pulling her face back to mine with the other. Crushing our lips together, her

lacy black bra slides off her shoulders. I remove my lips from hers and kiss

down her neck. Sucking on her pulse point, I hear her moan. I move from her neck

down to her amazing tits. I take her left nipple into my mouth, grazing and

sucking as my other hand pinches and squeezes her other. I feel her little hands

sliding down my chest. She reaches the bottom of my shirt and starts to pull it

up over my head, causing me to stop my ministrations on her tits.

Once my shirt is removed from my body I feel her hands rubbing against my abs.

She presses her lips to mine quickly before she gets off my lap. Her hands start

to reach for the string of my sweatpants and I can feel her tug on them.

"Stand up." She demands.

I quickly stand and she slowly slides my sweats and boxers down. Once they reach

the floor I step out of them. Pan's lips start to trail down my stomach as she

reaches down and takes hold of my hard cock. She slides her hand up and down,

sliding her thumb over the tip, spreading around my pre-cum. I throw my head

back and moan. I feel her lips around the tip of my cock. She slowly takes me

fully into her mouth, suctioning around it, making me moan even louder. I grab

her long, silky hair and press my cock farther into her mouth. She looks up at

me, a look of determination in her eye. She takes me farther into her mouth. She

takes me in so far that I can feel the tip of my cock hitting the back of her

throat. I pull her mouth off of me by her hair and throw her on the couch. I get

on my knees in front of the couch and spread her long legs. I'm faced with her

glistening pussy. I wrap my arms around her thighs and lean in, blowing lightly

on her clit.

She shudders when I blow against her. Slowly, I lean in, pressing my tongue

against her and licking in an upward direction. Her breathing starts to speed up

as I continue. I let go of her legs, only to throw them over my shoulders. I

press my tongue against her clit and flick my tongue against the hardening nub.

Slowly I slide one of my fingers into her pussy. Pumping in and out a couple

times. I keep my tongue pressed against her clit, taking it into my mouth and

sucking lightly every once in a while.

"Trunks, more. I want more." She breathes. I insert two more of my fingers into

her warmth and pump them in time with the flick of my tongue. I keep my fingers

pumping into her deep and hard.

I feel her inner walls clenching around my fingers. I can feel her body spasming

as she reaches her climax.

I can hear her moaning above me. "Uh, ah, Trunks! I'm gonna... I'm gonna cum!"

I keep pumping my fingers as she rides out her orgasm. I remove my fingers from

her and lick them clean.

"Pan, get on your hands and knees."

She listens to me and gets in position on the couch. I take my cock in my hand

and rub it along her slit. Without any warning, I plunge into her. I don't give

her time to adjust before I start thrusting into her as hard as I can. Her body

jerks forward with every thrust. I lift my hand and smack her hard on her right

ass cheek. I hear her moaning against the couch cushion. I can feel her walls

clenching around me and its bringing me closer and closer to my release.

Pan screams out as I hit her g-spot over and over again. Her body starts to

shake as I bring her to her orgasm. Her walls tighten as she screams out.

Finally, I let go and I feel the familiar warmth as I cum.

We stay in this position for a minute after finishing. I remove my softening

cock from her and she sits up straight, turning towards me. Her body is covered

in sweat and she grins at me. I smirk at her and pull her against my chest,

wrapping a blanket around us.

Eventually I hear her breathing slow and I notice that she's asleep. I shut my

eyes and hope. Hope that the pleasant nightmares will stop. I fall into a deep

slumber.

_I'm standing with Pan between my body and the beige wall. I have an energy ball _

_in the palm of my hand and my tongue is lapping at the bleeding wound on her _

_neck. I bring the energy ball closer and closer to her back. Finally it hits _

_against the middle of her spine. Her screams bounce off the walls in the empty _

_room. She falls to the floor and looks up at me with teary eyes. Looking down at _

_the beautiful crying girl, realization hits me. I just hurt the girl I love and _

_it turned me on. I leaned down towards her and took her hand in mine. She looks _

_at me with fear in her eyes._

_I put my head down in shame and whisper as a tear rolls down my cheek, "Pan, _

_please wake me up." _


End file.
